Drops Of Rain
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate.And when a certain thief pharaohnaps,well,the pharaoh it becomes very blurred.For my sister,Yaharah's b-day.She's a major yaoi fangirl!Happy B-Day nee-sama!Pride,Dark & Castle shipping. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for my sister Yaharah! She loves both Prideshipping and Castleshipping-also known as Darkshipping. Scratch that, she just plain ADORES them. Sooo, this is her present!

Happy Birthday nee-sama! n.n

You lil'perv…

-sighs-

Oh well. -.-0

And please Review, I've NEVER written ANY yaoi, so…please. A lil' support would be appreciated. ^.-0

Even if it's just one word like, I don't know…'Like!' or 'Nice…' or something! I'd love and thank you for it anyways!

Summary: 'He, that Ra-damned thief, he touched me! I feel disgusting! How was he able to kidnap me? Feel me?! Kiss me!?! I ABSOLUTELY HATE HIM! Today, he said t-that, that…that he loved me and, when the time was right, he would take me…Oh Seth! Where are you, love?! Why won't you save me?! Why am I all alone with the one I hate most in this world?! Seth! I need you! Come find me!'Atem said. Hate? Love? The only thing that separates these two is a fine line that is more often blurred than not. Only time will tell…

Pairings: Bakura X Atem, Seth X Atem, Seth X Atem X Seto, and maybe even Bakura X Atem X Seth X Seto…

Maybe not.

If you want or don't want any of the previously mentioned pairings, tell me in a review!

K? ^.~

Other pairings will be mentioned.

Note: According to my nee-sama, Atem is 'perfect' uke material…

-Sighs-

She's a really big yaoi fangirl…

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Also, try and remember all the underlined parts. You'll understand at the end. –grins-

Chapter One

Forbidden Fruit

**BAKURA'S POV**

I've been in both love and lust with him for a long time now. One might think that it's strange that I said that I'm in lust with him, even though I already said that I'm in love with him and thus obviously attracted to the other. So it's strange... No, it isn't, not really.

Love-from I've observed- is the feeling experienced when one wants to make a complete and utter fool of oneself by telling someone that you'll give your life for them no matter what and will do your best to protect them. It is a feeling by which two souls can be united forever, or one crushed if it is the most amusing kind of love-to watch at least, 'cause it certainly doesn't look amusing to the poor crushed fool going through it all-unrequited love. It takes a special person to love. Love, is being there…But the most important thing about love is that it is unexplainable and indefinable. In other words, it's confusing. No two loves will ever be the same. It varies in shape and sizes, colours and forms, because everyone finds a different way in which to express it and accept it. And its true meaning can never be truly understood by mere mortals! Ah, it's a pain n the neck. The worst part is that no-one knows what triggers love…

Lust-from what I've experienced-is the pure animalistic need to want to simply put, get it on with a good-looking someone or sex up someone's life. It is definable, explainable and any and everyone can experience lust. Lust is 'I want to be with you right now.' It could never be forever. Lust is just some sex and comes from our purest, most savage instincts, from our deepest desires and cravings. It is not a vow to be there unconditionally. It is where one is prey to another. It is a battle for dominance and an ignited flame that beckons us foolishly towards it like flies to a lamp. It too differs in shape, size, colour, form and all that other stuff, but that is not because of the different ways to express it. Hell no! Its form is decided by its participants. Nothing more, nothing less...

In a way they are exact opposites, as they oppose each other in nearly every word that attempts to explain their intensity. But, in a way they are linked to one another, as lust sometimes sparks the flames of love. This love however, never really has any substance or lasts for prolonged periods of time. Go figure?

Based on all this information, I can safely say that this 'love' I am experiencing for the young king, is one of those. An act of lust...Hence, my statement.

I've watched, waited, documented and memorized everything about him. I know everything about him. Everything, meaning everything one could learn of another by stalking-I mean, monitoring a person day & night, and sometimes I don't even sleep for weeks at a time. I've learnt all the intricate little details that make up his very existence. I learnt almost every expression shown on that beautiful face…Everything and everyone that brings out these expressions and even the reasons why they bring out these different parts of his personality. I know his friends, his enemies-heck! I'm one of them!-and all members-whether living or recently deceased- of his family. I know his favorite food, favorite clothes, favorite colour, favorite flower, favorite everything. I know he was born in the morning, 8th August, 18 years ago. He is a Leo, and has an intense belief in the gods, spirituality and a grounded opinion that everyone in the universe is equal and should be treated as such. He is clever, resourceful, tactical, mind-bogglingly handsome, amazingly brave and fairly witty. He is powerful, confident, possesses incredible grace and regal skills in the arts, sciences, magic, mathematics, foreign languages, fighting, military, and lots more. His bond with nature alone is impressive, but this is not what has me stalking- I mean observing the bite-sized excuse for a pharaoh. No, it was definitely none of those things. It is…actually, I don't know. And I might never know. And it is most certainly **not** _love_. All I know is that I feel the need to know everything about him. His every feeling, thought, want, need…

Some would say that I am obsessed with certain crimson-eyed individual & that it is unhealthy and perhaps even unnerving. True, it would definitely be unnerving and you could even say insane, but I am The Great and Powerful Thief King! I am not bound by the gods, laws, demands and judgments of society. I am above Khemet's flawed system. And therefore control my destiny and every other aspect of my life, including whom I choose to keep as a 'pets' once I rule this land, once my revenge is complete…And as you can see, I've already chosen that special someone.

He-and yes, as you've probably noticed, I am male & prefer men-is absolutely, breath-taxingly, simply and utterly, gorgeous. Tri-spiked, dark ebony hair that seemingly defies gravity tipped in a lovely scarlet and completed with jagged blonde bangs which continues in three bolts up each spike. He had a small, lean and yet, impressive body. Well sculpted chest and arms. Tiny waist, voluptuous legs and enticing hips...Ra! I think I just developed a problem. A very '_hard'_ one, if you know what I mean…Arg! This happens nearly every time! Hopefully it'll go anyway on its own…

Anyway…strong, manly face every muscle, bone and piece of flesh; highlighted, regal, and appearing to have been chiseled by Ra himself! His face is invaluably perfect! His skin so soft, delicate and yet, made so durable by years of training. Oh Anubis! No-one knows who much I want to press my hands onto his body and feel every inch of his flawless skin!  His lips are full and seem so delicious from afar! I want to devour them, right now! His small, charming nose, his naturally shaped eyebrows…all the better to make me want to eat you, my dear!

There, right under the strong brows, are the most exquisite eyes I've ever seen…They are garnet, no crimson, wrong, scarlet! Actually, I'd be wrong to call his eyes any particular shade of red. It'd be downright insulting to the master piece the young royal dared to call eyes. Why? Because the exotic orbs change their depth and shade with every new emotion that is mirrored and portrayed in them…

Incredible, no?

He's like a fruit from which I am never to see, touch or eat of. He is forbidden. And yet, I'm not able to control myself from wanting to devour every, single piece, 'til nothing is left.

…He is My Forbidden Fruit…

Well, I better keep watch. I'd drugged His Arogantness' wine at dinner with a special little, numbing, mixture of mine…It separates the minds control on the body, making the body go limp.

I call it 'The Untraceable…'

Why? Because, as the name states, it's untraceable. It's odorless, tasteless, leaves no residue, and is nearly colorless. It is a light, seemingly none existent blue. A blue which I might add, fades into nothingness when mixed with a thick, fervent, red wine…I smirk. Tonight is the night.

So, I sit and wait, for my tender, juicy, little forbidden fruit…

#----0----#

**SETH'S POV**

I'm currently walking down the halls of the palace with the most beautiful and untouchable creature I have ever been so blest and cursed to know.

Blest, because I love him with all my heart, soul and mind…I'd even give any part of my soul-ka, ba, akh, ren, shewt-for him. I'll always be there for him and I know that despite my utter distaste and absolute hatred for him in the past, he's forgiven me and at least appreciates me. Also, because he's -and yes, as you've probably noticed, I am male & prefer men-is absolutely, breath-taxingly, simply and utterly, gorgeous. Tri-spiked, dark ebony hair that seemingly defies gravity tipped in a lovely scarlet and completed with jagged blonde bangs which continues in three bolts up each spike. He had a small, lean and yet, impressive body. Well sculpted chest and arms. Tiny waist, voluptuous legs and enticing hips... Yum…that is unbelievably delicious. I lick my now dry lips. And still that's not all…

There, right under the strong brows, are the most exquisite eyes I've ever seen…They are garnet, no crimson, wrong, scarlet! Actually, I'd be wrong to call his eyes any particular shade of red. It'd be downright insulting to the master piece the young royal dared to call eyes. Why? Because the exotic orbs change their depth and shade with every new emotion that is mirrored and portrayed in them…

And as a result of his utter magnificence, I **am **blest to even know him!

Cursed, because I cannot have him to myself-or at all for that matter-at least not in that sense...

Hn. I'm not even certain that he prefers men! It so terribly painful & confusing… He's an irresistible tempter and sometimes I think he knows it! But then I realize that he's above mortal seduction. He's too godly to do such a thing. Unfortunately…

We just got back from dinner, which we had left early. Apparently, he feels unwell. Hum. How troubling. I pray it's nothing serious. I won't be able to bear to see him weak, defenseless and, vulnerable…huh. I smirk. If he becomes in disposed I, as High Priest, would be required to be at his side day and night to aid in his recovery and carter to his _every_ need. I could picture it already. Our hot, sweaty bodies pressed against the other. Hairs intertwined and _lower_ regions connected. And my hands, feeling everything…ever curve, every muscle, every single inch of him. Oh Anubis! No-one knows who much I want to press my hands onto his body and feel every inch of his flawless skin! 

Shaking my head to rid myself of _unwanted_ thoughts, I sigh.

'It could never be…' I chant like a mantra under my breath, 'Never.'

He is forbidden. No-one is even allowed to _touch_ him without his consent. And yet here I am, thinking all these, erm…inappropriate, thoughts. Hn. I feel so uncertain. Suddenly a 'thud' and gasps are heard.

Looking up, I see Atem on the ground and some slave-girls standing both shocked and horrified at this development. I myself I'm a bit surprised, but I can't say that we-meaning the other priests and myself-didn't see this coming. After all, he's been getting almost no sleep and been eat very little if anything for the past 9 weeks. And he's been sacrificing all of his already, nearly non-existent social life, in favor of working. I'm actually quite amazed that he lasted this long. It just made me love and admire him more.

Sighing, I walk over and pick him up bridal style. He so light, too light…

But you know, I don't care. After all, if this is what he would do for those he is responsible for or has a duty to, imagine what he would do for a lover.

I take one look at his face and my breath hitches in my throat. He isn't unconscious. Instead, his eyes are open, well, half lidded. But still, they're look up at me with such tender love and compassion, that everything around us ceases to exist. All there is: him and I. At that moment all my confusion left me and I cared for nothing besides the breath-taking figure in my arms.

'Seth…' he said.

And hearing him whisper my name like this is torture. It was like a sweet, irresistible honey form the hives of heaven.

'Stay with me…' He continues.

Oh Ra! Please don't let this be some cruel dream!

'Please…'he practically begged, 'If only for tonight…' He added just as quietly. And with that my pharaoh closes his gorgeously hypnotic eyes.

So for I stand there for… how long? I don't know. But I think I just heard someone call my name. Blinking, I turn around.

'Isis?' I ask dumbly.

'Yes…' she drawls, obviously annoyed, 'Are you done starring at our king?'

I flush in embarrassment. Have I really been starring?

'I mean, I know he's quite attractive and that you are dangerously infatuated with him, but please! Prudence! He is tired. Put him to bed!' She continues, scolding.

My eyes widened. 'I'm I so transparent?'I say out loud, even though it was more to myself.

'Yes.' She answered simply. 'Now run along and put him to bed. He needs his rest.'

Nodding numbly, I turn and begin to walk away, when Isis once again calls out to me.

'And Seth!' she called.

'Hn,' I answer blankly.

'Don't defile him.' She said amused, 'We want him back in the throne room tomorrow, just as pure and untainted as he is now.'

Appalled I state, 'I would never! How dare you!?' and with a 'humph!' I stalked off.

_Later, In the Pharaoh's Chambers, the Bedchamber…_

I walk over to his over-sized bed and lay him down. The moon shines down on his peaceful face, making him look, angelic…

I sit next to him on the bed and brush a golden bang from his face.

…So beautiful…

…So perfect…

…So enticing…

…So mine!

I'll be damned if I let anything take this treasure away from me. And I'll do anything to make sure that he is happy and content as he should be. I vowed to protect and serve him, and I won't ever go back on that promise. If I did, I'd never forgive myself.

I hear him mumble something in his sleep. I turn to him.

…So amazing…

…So kind…

…So selfless…

…So forbidden!

It's true. He is forbidden, as he is juicy, tender and sweet.

Hn. Like a fruit.

He's like a fruit from which I am never to see, touch or eat of. He is forbidden. And yet, I'm not able to control myself from wanting to devour every, single piece, 'til nothing is left.

…He is My Forbidden Fruit…

I sigh. Well, he did ask me to stay…A slight smile graces my lips. I will watch over what's mine. Turning to the bedside table, I pour myself some water. It's tinted light blue and shimmers in the moon light. I take a sip.

0----#----0----#----0

BAKURA'S POV

I growl. That priest is touching my pharaoh! Who does he think he is! He doesn't even have the nerve to tell my future pet his true feelings, but dares to touch him! The fool!

Damn it. This makes things more complicated…

I smirk. He just drank from the jug of water near Atem's bedside. The jug of water that I had drugged with about a fistful of 'The Untraceable…'

He'll be out in no time…

And when he passes out, I'll swoop down and collect my prize.

My lil' Forbidden Fruit…

0----#----0----#----0

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this! And please, if you want another chapter, review. 'Cause I'd never planned to write any yaoi. So, if I don't get at least 10-15 reviews or 8 really good ones, I'm not writing any more of this. I'm sorry Yaharah. You better hope that the people review or else…

Well, that's all.

Sayonara!

-Mana

NEXT CHAPTER: STOLEN


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I just uploaded the fifth chapter of Inner Self a couple hours ago, only to find it didn't upload properly. The whole page was BLANK! And when I went back to the original, same thing! –sobs- This is soooooo frustrating. So, I decided I'd start on this. I swear that had to be the 7****th**** or 8****th**** time I re-typed that chapter! FATE IS AGAINST ME! –more sobbing-**

**Not to mention mu bff/boyfriend died on Christmas Day**

**Declaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Another blow to my fragile physic health! **

**Please review.**

Chapter Two

Stolen

**SETH'S POV**

I rest the empty goblet on the nightstand.

The night is calm and fair tonight. The gentle, dark veil has cascaded down and covered the earth with its rich essence, the wind is fresh and whispers calm nothingness to my numb ears, the stillness of the atmosphere combined with the majestic figure in the large canopy bed opposite from me, wraps me in a tranquil and blissful embrace. I love this feeling. This feeling from deep within me…I've never felt this way. I've never felt so calm before.

'_Eternal peace will come to those who've found the purest of emotions…True Love…'_

Ah, yes. The previous pharaoh spoke those wise words to me, once. At the time I didn't understand. And quite frankly I thought it was a complete and utter load. But I do now. I understand them only now, as I gaze at the sleeping face of his only son. When he said them, he had this, this…glint in his eyes. It showed an unimaginable emotion that I, not with all my knowledge and experience, could decipher. And for weeks it puzzled me to no end. But at long, long last, I understand.

Atem's face seems so calm, so at peace. It almost seems a shame that he has to wake and put on a mask of false indifference to face the world. Mainly because he is prefect as is. Too perfect…And sometimes I find myself resenting his perfection.

Why?

For it is this perfection that makes me forget my place and love him…

And it is this perfection that makes him and my love for him impossible to ignore…

And it is this perfection that makes me forget my very name in his presence…

And it is this perfection, in these and its many other forms that torture me mercilessly…

I ponder him in his entirety, for all that he is, and my breath hitches at the realization. He's a god! I swear! He must be! But he is mine, and mine alone…My god, my hope for a brilliant future, my salvation from misery, my light in this dark world we exist in…

And I…

I…

What do I want to say?

I think…

That I…

No…

I know I…

That I…

Love…

Yes…

I do...

I love him!

…And _only_ him…

I smile, gently at first. And then it becomes a grin. I haven't grinned in so long… And after the grin came a chuckle. After the chuckle came a laugh, a deep full belly laugh that made no sense to me. Reaching over once I'm calm-even though a silly smile is still on my face- I caress his face of purest gold. The light of the full moon outside makes him seem even more divine.

"I love you," I whisper in his ear, still caressing his delicate face with the back of my hand.

Unconsciously, he leans into my touch.

"_Seth_…" He mutters in his slumber.

All the feelings, thoughts and warmth, from earlier when he collapsed in the corridor and I held him in my arms, came rushing back.

Images flash before my eyes.

Those half-lidded crimson orbs...

The warmth of his body…

The feel of his hand on my check…

My eyes slid close…

My neck leans me down towards him…

My lips quiver in anticipation…

And claim his.

'He takes like cinnamon, honey and passion fruit…like spices with a delicate underlying sweetness. He takes so pure, innocent and yet, wisdom that's beyond typical human understanding. He's heavenly…' I thought.

As suffocation lurks at the back of my throat, I reluctantly pull away.

A trail of spittle connects us.

I can't believe I just did that!

But I don't regret it.

"I most certainly don't…"I whisper before a sudden tiredness consumes me, and I lay next to him to sleep.

**BAKURA'S POV**

Why that little!

How dare the slime!

To even think of kissing to pharaoh is a sin!

And he…

The slave!

HE DARES TO KISS MY FUTURE PET!

THE NERVE!

I'LL TEAR HIM APART!

I SWEAR!

BY MY MOTHER'S SOUL!

I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!

I growl savagely, deep in my throat.

Well, at least he's asleep now. Damn priest! Maybe I should bring him with me to torture…

Nah! He's too bulky; he'll just get in my way. And besides, his time will come once I rule. Oh sweet revenge! Not to mention that he'll have to eat his heart out when the bond between my pet and his delicious petit body, and me is fully, erm…consumed.

I grin despite myself.

Maybe this priest's affection might work in my favor…

Swinging from the branch I was perched on, I land on the balcony's banister. I jump down and throw the curtains aside. After crossing the room, I stand at the foot of his canopy bed.

As I gaze at my future pet's small frame, my only coherent though is, 'Beautiful…simply, utterly, purely beautiful…'

I blink and correct my thoughts, 'You won't be so pure after I'm done with you…'

Crawling up the bed on all fours, I pry the idiotic priest's hand from around my petit prize's waist. The urge to kill him is back again and I reach my hand out towards his neck. Maybe, if I squeeze his neck long and hard enough, he'll finally get the picture.

"Seth?" calls a feminine voice from the sitting room just before the bedroom.

"Seth, are you in here?" Continues the woman.

Muttering a string of curses, I re-intertwine the priest and my lil' forbidden fruit and silently hide under behind the balcony curtains.

The door opens.

Upon spotting the freakishly tall male in my pet's bed, she sighed and shook her black locks.

"I thought I told him _not_ to violate our king." Said the woman priest, what was her name? Arg. Whatever. I couldn't care less.

"Atem…"mumbles the blue-eyed idiot.

The woman raises an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"Oh…my king…" he pants.

The woman's left eye twitches.

His back arches and he mutters more nonsense.

"Gods, Atem!" He cries.

I feel the smirk crawl on my face. He's having a naughty dream about my pet.

"Naughty king…tsk, tsk," he mumbles.

How pathetic…

And as he groans and gasps out loud and reaches for himself, she marches forward saying, "Alright, that's enough."

Slapping his hand away from the pained part of his anatomy, she empties the jug of drugged water on his head.

Instantly, he shoots up in the bed. Panting and spitting out water, and obviously confused.

Blinking idiotically, his frantic, confused eyes come to rest on the female before him.

"I-I-Isis!?!" Oh, yes! That was her name.

"Yes…"She answers, obviously irritated.

"What's going on?"

"I could ask you same." She replies, curtly.

He raises and eyebrow. Obviously the 'untraceable' must have swiped his brain.

Seeing his blank-ness, she asks, "Do you not realize where you are?"

As he drags his eyes across the room, they widen. He glances next to him, looking at my pet.

Realization flashes in his eyes, followed by embarrassment. I'm guessing he remembers what happened and feels ashamed at what he was dreaming.

Cautiously, he looks up at the woman properly wondering if-"Yes, Seth. I know what you were dreaming. Your panting, gasping and calling of our pharaoh's name was a giveaway."

Blushing darkly over his tan, he sheepishly spits out excuses starting with the traditional, "It's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" She asks, skeptically. "You weren't having a sinful dream about our pharaoh or calling him, a what, oh yes, 'Naughty king…?"

Coughing behind his hand to hide his shame his responds, "N-n-no! Not at all! You see…"

After he basically recaps what happened since they apparently met in some hallway, she stops him.

"Shut up. I have no interest in how _lovely_ you think our dear _pharaoh_ is. That's your forbidden sin and you will have to answer to the gods, not me. However, I must advise that you be extremely careful. Our king may seem quite strong but in reality, he's extremely emotionally fragile. He is only as confident as the confidence his people, family and us, his friends have in him. If you truly love him you must be aware and in tuned with his emotions as not to hurt him, and obvious in your advances but not too much as to be vulgar."

"Heh?" is his oh-so-eloquent reply.

Shaking her head she says," You and I both know that despite all our king's talent, wisdom and intelligence, he's completely naive when it comes to matters of the heart."

The High Priest simply nodded.

'So true…'I think. 'Otherwise, he would have known of Priest Seth's affection.'

_**Later…**_

**BAKURA'S POV(Still…-_-0)**

The idiots have finally left. Time for yours truly to make his theft…

I chuckle darkly as I re-enter and cross the vast bedroom.

After crawling up the canopy bed, I straddle my pretty pet's waist. Taking the shadow magic repressing rope from within my crimson robe, I tie his hands and feet securely.

As my hands reach up to grab the robe and sling him over my shoulder, my fingers accidently brush against his crotch. An idea pops into my head.

'Might as well have some fun…'

I undo his belt and drop it to the side. Slipping my hands under his tunic, I undo his undergarments. After, I grip his manhood. My eyes widen at its size.

'Well, this is a surprise…It's nearly as big as mine…11'' long and 3'' wide…Delicious.'

Fisting it, I watch as he moans quietly. As I pick up the tempo, he makes more of those beautiful little sounds. I release it from it partial confinement in my hand, and replace it with my mouth. He moans are lovely and make me harder and harder with each one. I add suction and small nips to his slender length. Eventually, his manhood hardens and I find myself nearly coming right there and then when he begins to drip his essence into my willing mouth. More and more I find I enjoy the way his cock fits perfectly in my mouth. I bit it gently and tug.

"Seth!" He cries out when he's reached his limit.

Light explodes behind my eyes as I taste the king. There is so much that I think I would have normally choked but, I greedily gulp it all down.

'It's delicious…So…incredible…'

My words run short as my mind numbs itself with pleasure.

Exquisite.

"I-I, I love-" I cut my self short, the whispered words dying in my throat. I do NOT feel any such things for this being under me! He is my pet, possession!

One half of me damn the Priest, as it would seem his infatuation is returned. 'Can't have that…'

And the other marvels at my pet's taste. 'Oh, yes. It would seem I choose well…'

Quickly re-dressing him I carry him bridal style to the balcony. Once there I sling him over my shoulder and pull out a special whistle from my pocket.

I blow.

Nothing comes out. Or at least, nothing I can hear. This whistle is for dogs but, horses can also hear it as their level of hearing is just as great, if no greater than, dogs.

Soon a soft neigh, reaches my ears. I climb to the ledge and jump down.

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? Tell me what you think! **


End file.
